Platypus vs Platypus
Part 1: The new Platypus *D.E.I jingle* Doofensmirtz: Vanessa, I have good news! Vanessa: Whatever... Doof: You remember Vlad the Platypus, don't you? Vanessa: Of course! That platypus who was working with Perry. Doof: Yes, yes he was. Now he is working with me! Helping me to take over the tri-state Area! Vlad: *chatters*! Meanwhile, Perry is in his lair. Monogram: We have no idea what Doof is up to! He didn't build any new inators! But, anyway, stop him! *Perrry leaves* Carl: Sir? Monogram: What? Carl: We can't find Agent V anywhere! Monogram: Agent V? Vlad? The Platypus? Owned by Ann? Carl: Yes sir! Monogram: Oh no! Carl: What should I do, sir? Monogram: Use the tracking device. Carl: We don't have one! Monogram: Well, we should have one! Meanwhile, at D.E.I Doof: You see, Perry the Platypus, I didn't build any new inator! Because i have this! Doof shows the platypus, Vlad. Monogram is litsening with a microphone in Perry's hat. Monogram:Is that agent V? Carl: Yes, yes it is! Monogram: Why is he evil? Perry: *has a flashback* Part 2: Perry's Flashback Perry's flashback: Vlad and Perry were defeating Doof toghether. Doof: Curse you, Platypus Duo! They go to the OWCA. Monogram: This team "Platypus Duo" is getting better and better results! Carl: Yes sir! Monogram: Unfortunally, you, Agent V, will no longer fight Doof! A new villian like Doof came and he must be defeated. Vlad and Perry chatter angry. Monogram: I am sorry,but from now on, Platypus Duo does no longer exist! Vlad chatters angry. (2 months later) Perry is spying Monogram and Carl to find out about Vlad, Monogram: Carl, Vlad's results are worse and worse. This time he actually helped his nemesis. Carl: I know,sir! Monogram:What should we do? I think he is becoming... Monogram: EVIL!!!!!!!!! End of Perry's FlashBack Monogram, Speaking with Perry trought his fedorea: You must defeat him! Carl: But, i don't understand, why is he evil? Monogram: I have no idea! Doof: This would be interesting to watch. Doof actidentally pressed a button. Doof: Oh no! My teleport-inator! It will teleport them to a faraway planet! Vanessa: Dad! Doof: Wait! Meanwhile they are fighting there, I will build an inator. Hmm, what should i build? Norm: Fire! Doof: Norm, you're a genius! an fire-inator! Norm: No! Your kitchen is on fire. Part 3: Platypus vs Platypus Perry and Vlad chatter. Perry destroys the microphone in the fedora. Perry: So, we can finnaly talk! It was hard to keep the fact that I can speak secretly from the OWCA. Anyway, why are you evil? Vlad: I am not evil! But Doofensmirtz is paying me better. Perry:That's... That's all? Vlad: Yes! And because of money! I have to KILL YOU! Perry: But... only money? That's all? And what if OWCA pays you better again? Vlad:Then I will work for OWCA! Perry:*chatters*, since when are you so interesed in money? Vlad:*flashback* Vlad's Mom: I am sorry, Vlad, but your dad... is dieing! Vlad: What? Vlad's Mom: We don't have enough money to save him! WE NEED MONEY FAST!!!! *end of flashback* Perry: * teleports to the OWCA* Vlad:What? Part 4: Money TBC Category:Fanon Works by Chance135 Category:Fanon Works